


The New Bois in Town

by EverythingCanadian



Series: Winter Prompts [4]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 13:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2653121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingCanadian/pseuds/EverythingCanadian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray had had an idea back in Baghdad about the four of them getting a winter home in Colorado so they could ski and actually see snow for Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Bois in Town

O Christmas tree, O Christmas tree

Thy leaves are so unchangeing

O Christmas tree, O Christmas tree

Thy leaves are so unchangeing

 

Not only green when summers here

But also when its cold and drear

O Christmas tree, O Christmas tree

Thy leaves are so unchanging

 

 

 

Ray had had an idea back in Baghdad about the four of them getting a winter home in Colorado so they could ski and actually see snow for Christmas. Walt added in his two cents and was on board. Nate found the perfect house with two bedrooms just outside the city of Denver. With the four of them they had enough to buy it with a pretty good mortgage rate. Now that they had their house partially furnished and things beginning to settle down around them they finally had time to go tree shopping.

Ray had wanted a real pine tree for years and was ecstatic to go hunting for one with Nate and Brad with Walt sitting at home, dead to the world underneath his quilt. Even with Brad’s firm words of  _sit still_  Ray couldn’t stop looking out the truck windows from one side to the other, ogling the white fluff on the ground and trees. Nate had to smile to himself as Ray pointed out literally everything calling out  _Hey, Brad check out this_  or it was  _Hey Nate, did you see those?_  This went on for about twenty-five minutes until they found the tree farm.

Nate had picked it out because of the nice young lady that answered his call and all his questions. When Ray opened his door however he was beelining his way to the tractor ride sign. Brad nearly tackled him to the snowy ground trying to get him to cooperate and help Nate and himself find a tree for their house. Brad officially made a compromise to get hot chocolate with him after they had gotten their tree.

They had been hunting for only twenty minutes before Ray ran off again, something apparently catching his eye. It wasn’t until Nate heard his and Brad’s name being called did they find him, well more or less acknowledged he was parading around the farm humming Christmas carols.

Ray stood before a tree, wiping his red rimmed shinning eyes with a smile on his face. “It’s beautiful.” he said with awe filling every syllable. Nate hugged the hyperactive man, smiling himself at the nice, untrimmed tree. Brad looked at Ray with his head tilted to the side, waiting for an explanation for the tears.

“I haven’t had a real tree since I was twelve Brad, this is like a miracle to me.” Ray babbled through freezing tears.

Sliding the bow saw through his hand Brad gripped the handle and dropped his tuque down for his knee. Sawing the bottom of the tree he heard the old man that owned the farm come over to give them a hand back to their vehicle. Ray thanked the man a hundred times before Brad even sawed through the trunk with Ray yellingTimber! at the top of his lungs.

Brad paid the man before towing the tree by the freshly cut trunk back to the front entrance, talking with the man beside him and smiling softly. When he heard Ray take off from a snowball that flew past Brad’s head he saw Nate was hot on Ray’s heels with another one at the ready causing Brad to shake his head lightly at the two.

When they finally got back to their truck they bungeed it to the bed of it, making sure it was secure before they went for hot chocolate.

“Do you think Walt would want some?” Ray asked Brad while they were in line.

Looking at his cell phone Brad nodded. “It’s about 8:30 now, he should be up and at it by now.”

With a tray full of sweet smelling hot chocolate and Christmas tunes blasting they headed home to surprise Walt with the find and let it debug in their garage for two days.


End file.
